Pirámide
by Personaggio
Summary: Se siente incompleta. La fuerte pirámide que antes representaban está hecha pedacitos y ya no tiene solución alguna. No puede pegarla con cola y menos remendarla con un hechizo. - Drabble.


_La trama es mía, los personajes no. _

* * *

**Pirámide**

_La pirámide está rota_

Arrojar todo a diestra y siniestra es algo que al parecer le ayuda. La garganta le duele de tanto sollozar. Siente los ojos secos e hinchados. Con las manos engarrotadas toma una delicada figura de porcelana que se halla sobre la mesita junto a su cama; la tira con fuerzas, con demencia, como si de una psicópata se tratase. Gritar ya no le sirve de nada… quiere golpear, maldecir. En momentos como ese feos pensamientos asedian su cabeza; desde clavarse un puñal hasta ahogarse con veneno. Demonios nublan su vista y le hacen desear un verdadero cambio nocivo. Lo quiere de vuelta... lo necesita de vuelta.

Su habitación es un completo chiquero, el piso de madera se encuentra cubierto por incontables pedacitos de lo que alguna vez era algo. La pirámide tallada con madera de pino yace bajo la cama con una punta menos… ¡No sabe qué hacer! Se odia por mostrar tal vulnerabilidad, se siente desolada… y no entiende por qué nadie, absolutamente nadie, sube a consolarla.

Ser egoísta no es una de sus características, pero ya han pasado varias semanas en las cuales no mostraba ni una minúscula lágrima. Decide que es su turno. Reprimirse durante tanto tiempo le estaba causando insoportables malestares que ya no encontraba como pasar desapercibido. Las pesadillas en la noche iban en aumento y los dolores físicos ya la hacían gemir de incomodidad.

-¡Basta! – El pequeño florero con las flores ya marchitas estalla contra la puerta. Cae de rodillas, cubriendo su acalorado rostro con sus temblorosas manos.

Y llora de nuevo. No sabe por qué las imágenes que se proyectan en su mente como una vieja película no son las mismas que sus sueños le enseñan. Recuerdo tras recuerdo… daría su vida por vivirlos de nuevo…

_-¡Más alto, George!_

_-¡Salta, Ginny!_

_¿Sería la pequeña de cinco años tan intrépida como para saltar? Su hermano Fred, con las mejillas manchadas de barro por la guerra que habían tenido hacia cinco minutos, extendía sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, incitándola a realizar semejante salto desde el balanceo de aquel columpio. George la impulsaba cada vez más fuerte, consiguiendo de la niña un par de carcajadas que sin duda la dejarían afónica._

_-¡Salta!_

_-¿Y si me caigo?_

_-No lo permitiré._

_-¡Vamos, Gin! – George impulsó el columpio con una fuerza muy cuantiosa conforme el cuerpecito de la pequeña abandonaba el asiento del mismo. Adoraba saltar a tan considerable distancia… era como volar._

_-Ya… ¡Basta… Fred! – Entre risas por las cosquillas de su hermano, logró sentarse en el césped. - ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – Exclamó con una ancha sonrisa y sus mejillas arreboladas._

_-Deja descansar mis brazos, pequeña – George tomó asiento junto a ellos. Los tres niños, manchados de barro, se tumbaron con notable agotamiento sobre el mullido césped ya muy tupido. Su madre no tardaría mucho en mandar a alguno de ellos a cortarlo._

_Entrecerraron los ojos para evitar que el sol los lastimara. Tirados ahí, cada uno en su posición, parecían una pirámide, una indestructible pirámide._

Más sola no puede sentirse. Frágil, sin empuje y sin sostén… siente que cae en un insondable abismo.

-Ginny… - Sorbe fuertemente sin levantar la vista. La voz quebrada de su hermano sólo causa en ella un efecto deprimente. De nuevo quiere maldecir. – Gin…

-Déjame sola.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-George… - Lo siente arrodillarse frente a ella para abrigarla contra sí.

-Al fin, pequeña – La pelirroja muestra una sonrisa con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. – Ya me preguntaba cuando reventarías.

-No quería…

-Claro que no – Levanta su rostro. – Ya era hora – Secarle las lágrimas será una tarea inútil, pues cada dos o tres segundos los castaños ojos dejan escapar más de ellas. Pero aquello no importa, George se las seca, una y otra y otra vez… lo que sea necesario.

-Era… era mi apoyo, mi sostén – Solloza sin evitarlo. Su rostro se contrae y George no hace más que abrazarla más y más fuerte. - ¿Qué voy hacer?

-¡Hey! Aún me tienes a mí – Exclama el joven con falsa indignación.

-Tú… tú eres… y Fred era… él…

-Puedo ser para ti lo que Fred era cuando estaba aquí – Acaricia su cabello. – Puedo serlo, pequeña – Besa su frente.

Se siente incompleta. La fuerte pirámide que antes representaban está hecha pedacitos y ya no tiene solución alguna. No puede pegarla con cola y menos remendarla con un hechizo. No es como la figura bajo su cama.

-Apóyate en mi, Ginny – Le escucha susurrar cuando ella, presa del llanto, deja escapar una maldición contra su pecho. – Tan sólo hazlo.

Ahora no sabe por qué el destino mandó juntos a Fred y George. No sabe. Así como no sabe el por qué ella tiene el bendito privilegio de ser su hermana menor.

Quizá pasen días antes de que comprenda que la pirámide no está incompleta como piensa, sino más fuerte que nunca.

Y después entenderá por qué, de todos sus hermanos, George es el único que la consuela.

* * *

**_Nota Final:_**

_No sé si le ven el sentido. Andaba mañosa con esta idea y en lugar de estar estudiando todo lo que debo estudiar, me puse a escribirla. Ya veré cómo aguantaré con esa retirada que quiero hacer, (?) xD_

_Tengo entendido que Ginny era muy unida a los gemelos. No diré yo, me los imagino a los tres, jaja. Tremenda junta! Siento al drabble pobre y no ando muy satisfecha que digamos... Pero va. No espero review y, si dejan, agradecería que fuera sincero. (Con confianza, eh?) jeje. _

_Una semana y vacaciones! No tienen idea de cómo las anhelo._

_Gracias por leer. _

**_Yani!_**


End file.
